


Только дураки западают на тебя

by marinacourage



Category: Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, in the middle of the night, miss 'em much
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как Деле добирается домой автостопом.</p>
<p>(От Ливерпуля до Милтон Кинс, через Нортуич, и серая толстовка Эрика с синим петушком на груди.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только дураки западают на тебя

Деле немного наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в приоткрытое окно синеватого седана. Машина неброская, зато ухоженная, а в салоне негромко играет интро к одной из популярных сейчас песен Twenty One Pilots. Люди слушают Twenty One Pilots в дороге по двум причинам: либо они молоды и не заморачиваются, либо планируют покончить с собой, однажды просто резко выкрутив руль на повороте, отдав дань оригинальной строчке из песни. Лотерея, однако.

Водитель тянется из глубины к пассажирской дверце, щелкает затвором, задирает голову. У него поросшие короткой щетиной щеки, маленький подбородок и низкие белесые брови поверх щелочек светлых глаз - лицо неожиданно привлекательное. Пока Деле гадает, что этот парень мог забыть на трассе после заката и разве никто не ждет его дома к ужину, тот щурится, окидывает проницательным взглядом и спрашивает: 

\- Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

Деле закатывает глаза, _дай-ка подумать, хмм, даже не знаю; вот если бы у тебя была, например, машина,_ и забирается на место рядом с водительским со всей своей кошачьей грацией, притом задев высоким лбом дверной проем.

\- В таких случаях, чтоб ты знал, говорят - залезай, - стонет он.

\- Вижу, ты и без разрешения прекрасно справился. Кстати, - водитель широким жестом машет в сторону неожиданного пассажира и ухмыляется уголком губ, - элегантно. 

Деле фыркает, украдкой потирает ушиб рукавом, ворчит.

\- Оу, заткнись.

\- Ты продержался две секунды, прежде чем нагрубить незнакомцу. Мне кажется, мы не уживемся вместе.

Парень смеётся. Его слова беззлобные, дружелюбные даже, твердые окончания необычно срываются вверх, будто его голос все еще ломается, как у подростка, а гласные тянутся и прогибаются, словно ириска во рту. Деле немного расслабляется. По крайней мере, этот тип не какой-то повернутый на приличиях сноб. 

Машина постепенно набирает скорость, и пока Деле пристраивает рюкзак в коленях и возится с кепкой, парень поворачивает тумблер встроенного радио и кивает ему, глядя куда-то за спину.

\- Пристегнись.

\- Точно, ок, извини.

\- Да ничего Третья песня подряд, это какой-то _кошмар_.

Деле победно ухмыляется, когда вместо монотонного речитатива в салон врывается энергичный бит.

\- Если бы не переключил ты, это сделал бы я.

Водитель снова смеется, покачав головой, добродушно тянет в ответ:

\- Эй, это не твоя машина, друг.

На нем огромная серая футболка и синие джинсы, самые обычные, такие можно утащить из дискаунтера за семь фунтов. Тусклый кожаный браслет на запястье, взлохмаченные русые волосы. Ему на вид не больше двадцати пяти, и, странно, Деле нигде не видит его телефон.

\- Ну и как тебя зовут?

\- Эрик.

Эрик отпускает руль одной рукой и протягивает раскрытую ладонь. Деле пожимает ее, как перед игрой, крепко и уверенно. В голове у него прокручивается длинное сложное приветствие, которое они с Сонни довели до совершенства, дурачась на базе. Эрик, заставь его заучить все эти пассы, наверное, только фыркнул бы, отвернувшись, или покрутил пальцем у виска. 

\- Я Деле.

\- Окей.

Деле замирает, ожидая реакции, но Эрик только возвращает руки на руль и чуть прибавляет скорость. Обычно люди допытываются, что означает его имя. Причудливое, два топких слога, таких инородных в окрестностях Лондона с его чопорным британским акцентом. Но сейчас самому Деле, косящемуся на необычный плоский профиль Эрика, на теплый песочный цвет его кожи, слишком темный для английской погоды, слишком светлый для курортного загара, кажется, что это Эрик здесь - чужой. Спокойный, цельный, расслабленный. Таких людей не встретишь на английских дорогах, ни ближе к ночи, ни вообще. Деле в своей жизни пообтерся среди самых разных компаний и теперь привык, что сменяются только лица и эмблемы клубов на груди. Под футболкой же все они одного сорта - честолюбивая, эгоистичная, агрессивная новая британская молодежь, и не важно, играют они в футбол на поле или на x-box. 

Но Эрик с первого взгляда неуловимо отличается от того шаблона, который Деле знает наизусть. Ему будто бы можно довериться, рассказать, что _Бамиделе_ \- нигерийское имя, последнее слово, которое увез отец с черного континента, напоминание о его корнях, такое же осязаемое, как мелкие кудряшки волос или широкий разлет носа. Деле хочется поделиться этим, хочется его внимания. 

Ему хочется, но Эрик не спрашивает. Он спрашивает другое:

\- Так куда мы едем?

Деле ерзает на сиденье, откидывает голову назад, вытягивает ноги, острыми коленями упираясь в низкий бардачок. _Мы?_ Кажется, из этой тачки его уже не вышвырнут.

\- Это трасса до Лондона, чувак. Если не будешь сворачивать, припаркуешься ровно по центру Трафальгарской площади.

\- Ты хотел добраться до самого Лондона отсюда? На попутках? Ночью?!

Деле бросает взгляд на циферблат на приборной панели. _23:42._ Огоньки механически мигают красным в темноте салона.

\- Что, поздновато для тебя?

Эрик только легко пихает его плечом, раскачиваясь в своем кресле.

\- Откуда ты идешь, из Ливерпуля?

\- Ну, почти.

\- Уоррингтон в десяти минутах езды. Господи, сколько часов ты на ногах?

\- Расслабься, я атлет, выносливый.

\- Какое достижение! Скажи еще - марафонец, высажу прямо здесь.

\- Не высадишь. Ты добрый. _Добряк_.

Деле скрещивает руки на затылке, а Эрик прыскает смехом. Неловким, но хотя бы хмурая складка на его лбу разглаживается. В свете фар редких встречных машин его глаза - васильковые на сероватом лице, и Деле знает, что прав. 

\- Какой ты проницательный, _мальчик_. Дождь передавали с час назад, ты промок?

Деле не успевает открыть рот, как Эрик уже включает печку. Июль ведь. Обогреватель горячо выдохнул совсем рядом, сердце забилось, _о спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!_ Деле уже и забыл, что продрог до самых костей. Эрик вдруг проходится ладонью, не глядя, по его предплечью, по бедру, высоко, и лихорадочное тепло наполняет его след в след под влажной тканью. Деле не привык к чужим прикосновениям вне футбольного поля, но запоздалые удивление и возражение быстро затихают. Ему приятна эта забота. Если бы он только умел выражать это словами.

\- Надеюсь, ты не подумал, что я проститутка, решившая прогуляться под июльским дождем, как в том французском фильме. Потому что если так, придется тебя разочаровать.

\- Ой, поверь, я уже глубоко разочарован, - свистит Эрик себе под нос, наклоняясь назад, хватая что-то с заднего сиденья и швыряя Деле прямо в лицо. - Надень. Не _Ив Сен-Лоран,_ зато сухая и теплая. Уж не побрезгуй, модник.

Это оказывается обычной серой толстовкой, чистой и свежей, с капюшоном и жестким замком. Крошечный синий петушок вышит на груди. На Деле - тонкая яркая куртка от Адидас и рваные джинсы. 

Он не спорит, не шутит. Переодевается молча и будто прячется в ткань. Уютно утопает в длинных рукавах и высоком вороте, нечаянно вдыхает запах - свежих специй, дезодоранта и стирального порошка. Аромат странным образом успокаивает его. Наверное, Эрик носил ее холодным утром в порту в Ливерпуле и снял в полдень, когда резкое солнце на пару часов решило выскочить из-за туч. 

\- Ты голоден? Заедем в Нортуич, поедим на заправке. Твой _спортивный режим_ имеет что-то против жареной картошки?

Эрик явно издевается, и как-то по особенному скалится, морщинки собираются на переносице и вокруг глаз, и это, нужно сказать, _абсолютно отвратительное_ зрелище, и в то же время Деле тянет провести по его светлой гриве длинными пальцами, причесать, по-дружески похлопать по плечу и промурлыкать, _авв_. Потому что этот парень в слепую подобрал его на автостраде, одолжил одежду, предложил перекусить, а теперь еще и пытается его рассмешить, будто ощутил перемену в его настроении, как другие ощущают опускающийся к пяткам холодный воздух. Для Деле за весь последний год никто не сделал столько, сколько Эрик сделал за считанные минуты их знакомства. Возможно, это значит, что Деле пора что-то менять в своей жизни, а может это просто, _Эрик_.

Деле сползает ниже по креслу, чтобы не видеть своего отражения в зеркале заднего вида. Он и так знает, что его взгляд сейчас мягкий, густой, как кремовая сердцевина свежего камамбера, и выдает его благодарность с головой. Он мотает головой, стряхивая это ощущение.

\- Так ты останавливаешься в Нортуиче?

\- Чтобы поесть, дурень. А так я останавливаюсь в Лондоне, ну или куда там тебя нужно отвезти, ты так и не сказал.

Эрик произносит это легко, буднично, и Деле не может перестать _так смотреть_ , чёрт. Хорошо, что Эрик сконцентрирован на темноте за окном и не видит его лица. Деле ершится и ворчит, слишком ласково:

\- Да кто ты вообще такой? Святой?

\- А чего ты возмущаешься?

\- Потому что _ты_. Просто. 

Деле дергает руками в непонятном жесте, но затем прячет ладони подмышки и опускает подбородок. Закрывает глаза. Ему нечего добавить.

 

Они оба молчат. Поток музыки прерывается сводкой новостей. Мотор глухо рокочет под капотом. По кольцевой они объезжают слабо освещенный городок - Уоррингтон, и он растворяется в темноте, опускается за горизонт позади. Время по каплям переливается в цифры на часах.

  
_00:02_

_00:03_

_00:16_  


\- У тебя есть деньги? - из ниоткуда спрашивает Эрик, и Деле, убаюканный звуками и теплотой, огрызается, не открывая глаз.

\- Что, тебе заплатить?

Когда Эрик ему не отвечает, Деле оборачивается в его сторону, и ему тут же хочется забрать свой резкий тон назад, проглотить вместе с языком. Эрик все так же смотрит прямо перед собой, ответственный, но если бы Деле был псом, то попросился бы к нему на колени - зализывать обиду, такую явную, читаемую на лице, _как ты мог так обо мне подумать_. Эрик вздыхает, немного поджимает губы, бледные, в трещинках, рассеянно почесывает щёку, а Деле смотрит, как в бликах приборной панели его кожа меняет цвет, с розоватого на лиловый, и хочет извиниться, и хочет коснуться этой шершавой щеки самому.

\- А если я скажу, что нет? 

\- Нет денег?

Деле пожимает плечами. Он не уверен, что Эрик заметил смартфон, совершенно мертвый, с севшим аккумулятором, в кармане его джинсов. Кошельком Деле перед ним тоже не светил. Эрик может посчитать его лгуном. Пусть.

\- Окей. Но тогда заказ делаю я, и попробуй только стебаться над моей едой - я выверну поднос тебе на голову. Без обид.

И тут Деле хочется взвыть. Эрик ненормальный. Он чужой, он точно не из этих мест. Здесь нельзя быть настолько щедрым, от самого сердца, через слова и в чужие руки. 

\- Ты думаешь, я буду стебаться над твоим выбором?

\- Я бы удивился, если бы ты не попытался.

\- Когда это ты стал экспертом по моему поведению?

\- Знаешь, что? 

Их взгляды пересеклись, и Деле прочитал ответ раньше, чем он прозвучал.

\- Это легко. Понять тебя.

Они познакомились сегодня вечером, но у Деле в голове крутятся те же слова, и это пугает.  
Деле закрывает глаза и прячет руки. Ему нечего добавить. 

 

Они останавливаются у заправки на окраине Нортуича, и Деле уже не смотрит, который час. Он выбирается из машины, потягивается, толкает дверь придорожной забегаловки, останавливается под вывесками с меню. Здесь пусто, только за прилавком скучает, уронив голову на руки, чернокожий студент с крашеными в блонд волосами. Деле пока не хочется его будить. Эрик неслышно вырастает за спиной, зевает в кулак, потирает глаза. Ему нужен кофе, эспрессо, без сахара, но с капелькой молока, чтобы немного взбодриться; до Лондона еще больше трех часов пути. Еще горячий бутерброд с мясом и сыром, сочный и хрустящий. Кулек картошки фри с его любимым соусом, чёрт знает, какой у него любимый соус, Деле рехнется, если вдруг угадает. И маленький десерт. Эрик похож на парня, который ест пирожное одним движением, широко улыбается с набитым ртом и радостно стряхивает крошки с колен. 

\- Тебе не нужно залить бензин?

\- Нет. Что ты хочешь взять?

\- Ты ведь хотел сам выбрать?

Они разговаривают вполголоса, взглядами упираясь в мелом выведенные слова на доске. Если бы они были вместе, действительно _вместе_ , Деле сделал бы шаг назад и спиной оперся об Эрика, обвил бы его руки вокруг себя. Узнал бы, пахнет ли его кожа так же, как ворот толстовки, в который Деле то и дело окунает нос. У него было достаточно времени в дороге, чтобы зациклиться на этой мысли. 

\- Хорошо. Я пойду разбужу беднягу, ты садись.

И в этом месте Эрик коснулся бы губами его шеи сзади и отпустил бы, отстраняясь, но этого не случилось и не могло случиться. Он просто разворачивается и отходит, волосы золотятся в тусклом свете ламп.

Легко влюбиться понарошку в первого встречного, придумать себе красивую историю, зная, что она закончится еще до рассвета, как старый черно-белый фильм. Деле успокаивает себя этим. Эрик уже сейчас становится воспоминанием. Коротким выдохом после затяжного вдоха. Деле _успокаивает себя этим_ , обтягивая рукава толстовки, хотя ему больше не холодно.

Он идет по длинному залу и выбирает один из дальних столиков у стены, выходящей широкими окнами на парковку. Там помимо седана Эрика стоит маленький автомобиль неопознаваемой марки, из тех, которые лепят, как попало. Наверное, машина парня за кассой. 

Эрик не спешит садиться напротив. Ждет заказ у стойки, изредка трет лицо и нажимает на глаза под веками, чтобы не дать себе заснуть. Деле мог бы предложить сесть за руль, дать ему передохнуть, но дело в том, что он до сих пор не уверен, _куда именно они едут,_ а спрашивать об этом ему не хочется. Ответ может ему не понравиться. 

Эрик возвращается с подносом и сразу ставит перед Деле дымящийся стаканчик. 

\- Вот, выпей, согрейся.

\- С чего ты взял, что мне холодно?

\- Ты постоянно кутаешься в этот свитер. И обтягиваешь рукава.

\- Знаешь. - Деле делает глоток. Это оказывается чай. Крепкий, зеленый и без сахара. - Привычка. Наверное, теперь уже просто нервное.

\- Ну-ну.

Эрик расставляет еду на столе. Два бургера в хрустящей обертке, ведерко картошки, соусница, два маффина с темными точками изюма в тесте, и маленькая чашка - себе. Он выпивает содержимое залпом и чуть кривится. Деле замирает, разворачивая бургер.

\- Что это было?

Эрик закусывает парой ломтиков картошки.

\- Эспрессо. И чуть-чуть молока.

\- Сколько сахара?

Эрик глядит на него так, будто Деле сморозил глупость, и принимается за свою порцию. Когда бургеры заканчиваются, они в тишине переходят к картошке, и сталкиваются пальцами, копошась в ведерке. Лампа над ними потрескивает, а под столом не так уж много места, потому их ноги странно переплелись в щиколотках, но они молчат об этом, макая кусочки в соус, чесночный, с цитрусовым привкусом. Тот самый, который подают Деле в Нандос, даже не уточняя заказ. _Чёрт_.

\- Итак, история о том, как ты оказался на трассе вдалеке от Ливерпуля в такое время, мне стоит ее услышать?

\- А что бы ты выбрал, ромком или психологический триллер?

\- Что?

\- Потому что это что-то между первым и вторым. 

Эрик откидывается на спинку стула, задумчиво выдохнув, и свет падает так, что вдруг выхватывает темную горошину родинки на его шее. Деле сглатывает, обреченно отставляет свой чай и начинает рассказывать, все подряд, начиная с того, что Деле даже не понял сразу, что выпрыгнул из джипа Люка как был, с пустым рюкзаком, в одной ветровке и кепке ONLY. Машина еще катилась по обочине, и Деле держался за дверцу. Руби кричала с заднего сиденья, что он просто лох, псих, _повзрослей, мальчик!_ , и раздвигала ноги в своём мини так, что было видно ее белье. Деле злобно смеялся в ответ, _какая же ты стерва, сучка,_ и светил средним пальцем, чтобы она видела. Они никогда раньше не ругались, наверное, потому, что нечасто разговаривали, чтобы дойти до каких-то разногласий. Ему нравилась ее фигура и секс, ей - его подарки и его друзья. На ней тогда было облегающее бежевое платье от Стеллы МакКартни, красивое, как цветок, как она сама, но под этим платьем ничего не было. В смысле, человека, которого можно было бы не трогать, а _любить_. 

Деле, конечно, выбрал самый удачный момент, чтобы подумать об этом. Легко рассуждать о любви, когда ночью кончил в уютной постели, а утром тебя будят и снова хотят. Только он смотрел на Руби, ее безупречный макияж и шелк волос, разметавшихся по голым плечам, слышал, _урод, ты же ничего в жизни не добился, ты никто, взгляни на меня_ и думал, что Люк ведь тоже мог бы одевать ее вот так и трахать ее, как ему только захочется, и вообще кто угодно мог бы быть на месте Деле, если бы мог себе это позволить, и ничего в его мире не перевернулось бы. Его сердце не разбилось бы. 

Об этом Деле умолчал сейчас, сидя перед Эриком, в самой своей уязвимости, прикусив язык. Как так получилось, что Руби не могла бы разбить его сердце, даже стараясь, а Эрик даже понятия не имеет, как он к этому близок? 

Люк с водительского сиденья посигналил длинными гудками, _Деле, хватит, запрыгивай обратно_. Руби завизжала, _гони, Люк, не останавливайся, пусть остается!_ Девушки, крутившиеся на сиденье рядом с ней, громко рассмеялись, до слез, кивая, _да, Люк, поезжай!_

Деле хлопнул дверцей и на прощанье детским жестом помахал Руби, обернувшейся к заднему стеклу с гадким наслаждением на лице. 

Джип скрылся за линией горизонта, оставив его на обочине шоссе в тонкой куртке, кепке и без малейшего понятия, как далеко они отъехали от Ливерпуля. Упрямый сукин сын, ему оставалось только идти вперед, приподняв воротник и обтянув рукава ветровки до самых пальцев. Такие дороги всегда ведут к большим городам, а с выносливостью у него после тренировок с первой командой было все в порядке. Или так ему казалось.

Через два часа обрушилась слепая темнота. Еще через полчаса - холодный английский дождь, традиционный, как вечерний чай или праздничный монолог королевы. Даже фуры, проносившиеся рядом, больше не сигналили ему - водители не видели тонкий черный силуэт до тех пор, пока не пролетали мимо, вплотную, гремя огромными прицепами. Теперь двойные сессии в спортзале показались бы ему легкой разминкой. В детстве он любил играть в дождь. От его финтов брызги из-под бутс разлетались во все стороны, и парни плавали в подкатах, пытаясь словить его юркие ноги в замок. Сейчас дождь обнимал его за плечи, холод пробирался глубоко под кожу, сковывал движения, и даже дышать получалось через раз, с усилием. Изредка ему казалось, что вдали мигают городские огни, но стоило тряхнуть головой, и мираж исчезал. Когда его упрямство сжалось до пульсирующей боли в голове, его место заняла другая злость. Он был уверен, что Люк возвращался за ним, потому что это МакГи и он знает Деле лучше, чем родная мама, и всегда дает ему время, чтобы остыть и подумать, передумать порой. Вот только Деле то сворачивал с шоссе на дороги поуже, объездные, то снова возвращался на трассу, и только чудо могло им помочь не разминуться на этой открытой автостраде в такую погоду. Чудо вроде того, которое заставило Эрика затормозить рядом с ним и впустить в свое авто. Последнее Деле тоже попридержал за зубами, потому что одно дело быть благодарным за помощь, другое - за саму встречу. 

Эрик слушает его вежливо, не перебивая. У него явно есть свое мнение насчет всего произошедшего, но он настолько тактичный, что даже взгляд отводит именно тогда, когда Деле начинает чувствовать себя особенно откровенным в своих словах. Закончив говорить, Деле затихает и пожимает плечами, отправляя в рот еще пару ломтиков карошки.

\- Ну а дальше ты знаешь. 

\- Да уж. - Эрик потирает глаза, думает, затем достает из кармана телефон. Вертит его в руке, проводит пальцем по экрану змейкой, снимая блокировку. - Давай позвоним твоему другу. Сообщим хотя бы, что ты в порядке. 

\- Нет, - отрезает Деле, - Обойдется. Тем более, - продолжает он, пока Эрик не успел возразить, - я не помню его номер.

\- А твой телефон?

\- Разряжен.

\- Понятно. 

Эрик смотрит на него, прищурившись, но больше ничего не говорит и убирает мобильный. Он будто читает по лицу Деле, по его напряженной шее и жестким складкам в уголках губ, что настаивать не стоит, и отворачивается к окну, тяжело опираясь локтями о стол. Деле нравится это. Сам он никогда не может удержаться от того, чтобы вывести человека из себя своей настойчивостью. Не умеет отступать.

Он опустошает ведерко, пока Эрик не смотрит, и снимает мягкую обертку с маффина. Царапает бумагу ногтями и затем слизывает с пальцев сладкие крошки. Под столом Эрик вдруг дергается, и Деле только хитро улыбается, когда замечает его цепкий взгляд.

\- Что? 

\- Что?

Деле устаивает для него натоящее шоу. Очень медленно проводит по обертке языком, вылизывая ее дочиста, пока кекс стоит перед ним, нетронутый. Эрик смотрит ему в глаза и ерзает на месте, наклоняясь ближе, словно собирается что-то сказать, а когда говорит, голос у него ниже и глубже, чем Деле привык. Деле ощущает этот голос жарким прикосновением к коже до тех пор, пока не вникает в их смысл.

\- _Повзрослей, мальчик._

\- Еб твою мать!

От неожиданности Деле рывком отстраняется и ругается, громко. Мнёт бумагу одним движением, швыряет комок хохочущему Эрику в грудь. Это слова Руби. Чёрт знает, как Эрик их запомнил, но для Деле они стали жгучей пощечиной. Не тогда, когда Руби бросалась ими, тогда они были несправедливыми, а сейчас, когда его подловили на глупой выходке, на которую он никогда не решился бы днем. Эрик смотрит на него снисходительно, как на ребенка, и Деле даже не может ему возразить.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - просто говорит он.

Эрик в ответ перестает смеяться, слава богу. На его лице остается лишь легкая улыбка, подсвечивает прозрачные глаза. 

\- Я, вроде как, заметил.

\- Да? Хорошо.

\- Хорошо.

Деле жует свой гребаный маффин, чуть не давится, глотая. Эрик смотрит на него, скрестив руки на груди, такой самодовольный. Ему кажется, что это шутка? Да пошел он. Деле хватает второй кекс и впивается в него зубами. Сегодня ему чертовски нужен десерт, с этим не поспоришь. Командный диетолог будет в восторге.

\- Я подожду в машине. - Эрик встает из-за стола и наклоняется, чтобы потрепать его по плечу.

\- Ага. Счастливого пути.

\- Эй, я никуда не сбегаю.

\- Да? - Деле издевательски растягивает гласные и упрямо не смотрит на него. - Я бы уехал.

\- Я и не сомневаюсь. Не торопись.

И Эрик уходит. Деле следит за тем, как он идет по парковке и садится в машину, затем поднимается и заставляет себя уйти в уборную. Ему не особо хочется видеть, как авто выезжает на трассу и исчезает из виду. Деле не слишком хорошо контролирует свой гнев и может случайно швырнуть поднос на пол или разбить соусницу, и тогда парень за кассой заметит, что его бросили посреди ночи, а Деле начнет поскуливать, сдерживая слезы, и всем станет неловко.

Деле дает себе несколько минут, чтобы встряхнуться и вспомнить, что Эрик просто проезжал мимо, болеет за Тоттенхэм, судя по толстовке, и нос у него кривоват, и вообще, но когда он возвращается в зал и украдкой смотрит в окно, седан все еще на месте, с горящими задними фарами.

Деле даже не убирает со стола, просто выходит на улицу, трусцой добегает до машины и прыгает в кресло. 

\- Ты просто святой, чувак.

Эрик фырчит и заводит авто. 

\- Ты меня переоцениваешь.

 

Когда они возвращаются на шоссе, Деле говорит:

\- На самом деле, мне нужно не совсем в Лондон.

\- Хм? - мычит Эрик, не отрываясь от дороги.

\- Милтон Кинс. Пригород. По той же трассе, немного не доезжая.

\- Окей, понятно. - Эрик ничего не спрашивает, просто кивает в ответ.

\- Окей? То есть, ты меня довезешь?

\- Ну я ведь сказал, что довезу. - Он двигается, устраиваясь поудобнее, разминает шею, разводит колени. Деле очень осторожно смотрит мимо его ширинки.

\- Ну знаешь, я тоже много чего могу сказать. Но это ведь далеко.

\- Часа два, два с половиной. Поспишь?

\- _Эрик_.

Эрик удивленно вскидывает брови, когда слышит свое имя.

\- Эрик, какого черта? Куда едешь _ты_?

Эрик проводит рукой по волосам и вздыхает. 

\- Скажем, в Лондон.

\- Да, конечно, - кривится Деле и едко передразнивает. - _В Лондон_.

\- Да.

Деле долго ждет, что Эрик все же расколется и заговорит, а затем чертыхается и разочарованно отворачивается. Может, так даже лучше. Просто парень, из ниоткуда и в никуда. Через неделю Деле и думать забудет об этой странной ночи и об этом человеке. Наверное.

\- Что, уже не нравлюсь? - вдруг толкает его в плечо Эрик, посмеиваясь себе под нос, и Деле стонет в голос. Да, конечно, забыть. _Как же._

\- Я, блять, забираю свои слова назад, - закатывает глаза Деле. - Отвали и смотри на дорогу.

\- Я и смотрю. 

Деле выдыхает, прислоняется к двери и играет с собачкой на замке толстовки. Металлическое позвякивание разбавляет тишину, пока машина по инерции катится по прямой. Эрику не хочется рассказывать о себе, ладно. Деле не хочется возвращать ему этот свитер.

 

Деле просыпается оттого, что его трясут за плечо.

\- Твоя остановка, друг. Рассказывай, куда ехать.

\- Мхм, а ты у нас теперь такист, под самый порог подвозишь?

\- Вот настолько я любезный парень, да. 

\- Тогда давай вправо на том перекрестке.

Эрик послушно поворачивает. Деле узнает таблички и граффити на стенах, едва различимые в полумраке. Зевает в кулак, потирает заспанные глаза, короткими подсказками указывает дорогу. Когда его нога задевает рюкзак, валявшийся на полу, он роется внутри в поисках ключей от дома, а затем резко вздергивает голову, вспоминая.

\- Дай мне свой телефон.

\- Зачем?

\- Давай-давай. - Деле даже не ждет разрешения, просто вытягивает мобильный из кармана его джинсов и вкладывает тому в руку. - Разблокируй.

\- Ты мне сначала объясни, - но его пальцы двигаются на автопилоте, и Деле тут же забирает телефон обратно, одобрительно мычит при виде лабрадоров на заставке, вводит номер. Сохраняет его в списке контактов. Когда он поднимает глаза, в лобовом стекле уже видятся очертания его дома. Низкие ступеньки, немного заросший газон, погашенный свет. Он возвращает телефон - просто кладет его Эрику на колени, - и отстегивает ремень безопасности.

\- Все, стоп.

\- Мы на месте?

\- Нет, знаешь, сейчас еще друзей позову и дальше поедем.

Эрик смотрит на него исподлобья и, наверное, сдерживается, чтоб не дать ему пинка. Даже со своего водительского сиденья, когда между ними коробка передач и всякое барахло, Деле уверен, он нашел бы способ извернуться.  
Но еще у него глаза улыбаются, поблескивают даже в такой полутьме, разбавленной светом редких уличных фонарей. 

\- Теперь у тебя есть мой номер. Позвони.

\- Да, еще чего.

\- Да, а ты как думал, - говорит Деле, выбираясь из машины и прихватывая свои немногочисленные вещи. - Завтра, как только выспишься. Позвони.

Он дожидается от Эрика хилого, вымученного кивка, и только тогда хлопает дверью и машет на прощанье. Отходит на пару шагов. Оборачивается. Продолжает идти спиной вперед, делает из ладони телефонную трубку, прикладывает к уху и одними губами повторяет, _позвони мне_. Эрик в ответ мигает ближним светом и вытягивает из окна руку, показывая, _пошел ты._ Деле спотыкается о бордюр и чуть не наворачивается. Он слышит смех Эрика до тех пор, пока не запирает за собой входную дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни Troye Sivan - Fools.  
> Написано на Football Summer Fest 2016.


End file.
